


Truth Said

by kik283



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kik283/pseuds/kik283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small one shot of what might have been with Ned, Cat and Jon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Said

**Author's Note:**

> A small one shot of what might have been with Ned, Cat and Jon.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters or setting.

 

_Promise me Ned......_

“He’s not mine”

Ned and Cat sat alone in his solar. He was going over construction for the new sept, in secret of course, he wanted it to be a surprise for her until the building began, disguising the construction designs as additions to the hall. She was working at her embroidery, adding direwolves to a pair of Robb’s boots.    

She looked up from her embroidery in puzzlement, a familiar crease forming in between her eyebrows.

“What are you talking about Ned?”

He could trust her. He thought that they had become close since the war despite the gaping hole left by Jon. _His bastard. His son._ He had promised to tell no one but Ned thought she deserved to know. That she needed to know. He loved her and Cat believed he had been unfaithful, had loved another. He had only reacted that way because Ashara was Howland’s wife, how could he let Cat think of him bedding his bannerman’s wife. Although no one else knew of that either. _Another secret._ He could trust her, he knew he could.

“Jon. He’s not my son”

He watched her face slowly contort as the guilt of keeping a secret from her and him breaking his promise to Lyanna shook through him. Several emotions flashed across her face which he couldn’t read until she settled on anger. No, she was furious. The look she was giving him was so scathing he nearly looked away. So full of anger and what he assumed was hate it struck him to the core.

“Then who Ned? Who is Jon’s father?”

“Rhaegar Targaryen”

Her lips formed a small O. Even when she hated him she was beautiful. If Brandon were still here this whole mess would have been avoided. Ned could have claimed Jon and Brandon would have went back to Cat and he would only carry one part of the guilt he carried now. _And she would have the one she wanted._  

“Lyanna made me promise not to tell another soul. I had to protect him Cat, she was my sister and he is of my blood. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but I didn’t know you then and-“

“How?” she said interrupting his apology. She gave him that look again, the one that told him she hated him. _Good_ he thought, _hate me._ Maybe it would make this easier.

Ned told her everything. About the war, about Robert and the Lannister’s with their ‘dragonspawn’. Of Lyanna and the deaths at the Tower of Joy. Ned even told her about Ashara Dayne and Howland Reed. When he was finished he sat back and she had tears in her eyes. The little boots that she had been embroidering had fallen off of her lap.

“Why now?” she asked “It’s been nearly two years since you came back from the war. So why now? Why not keep your secrets?” She sounded so calm now, as if the anger had turned cold. He could still see the hurt behind her eyes.

“Because you deserved to know. Because I trust you.” He said. “Because I.......because-”

“What Ned!” She was on her feet now, her hair loose down her back and blue eyes boring into him.

He found himself on his feet as well “Because I love you”. And then he couldn’t stop himself. He kissed her.

 

 

Catelyn didn’t know what to feel about Ned’s revelation. Relief? Anger? Betrayal? What was she supposed to do with this? Why couldn’t he explain Jon the moment he was back in Winterfell? She was, _is_ , his wife, he could have told her.

Catelyn was on her feet now, of course she deserved to know, of course he could trust her. They are married. What else could he have ‘discovered’? She had endured the slight to her honour, the whispers and the pitying looks. _The threat to her son._

“What Ned!”

He was on his feet now too and she remembered just how tall he was, how imposing he could be. She also noticed how close he was.

“Because I love you”

Her breathe caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat.

 And then he kissed her.

They had shared many kisses since their wedding night and Ned’s return from the war. This was different. Some of their kisses had been passionate but this was more so. She felt warmth pool in her belly and spread through her and her mind went blank to all but him. Ned’s tongue tasting her mouth and she responding in kind, wanting him with a fierceness she hadn’t experienced before. Her hands had made their way to his chest before she remembered that they had been arguing. And what about.

She pushed him away and rushed out before she changed her mind.

 

 

 

It was just over two weeks of awkward exchanges and forced public appearances until something happened. It nearly broke Ned that he had finally told her about Jon, had finally told her that he loved her and she had turned away from him.

He was on his way to see the children when he saw her coming from their room and start walking towards him. She is a wonderful mother; it was one of the things that he loved about her. She startled when she spotted him but kept on walking towards him.

“My lady” he greeted her.

“My lord” she replied with a slight curtsy.

They should be over such formalities, especially when they were alone. He had given her the space he thought she wanted but had that been a mistake? Should he have confronted her? Followed her out of the room and tried to get her to understand again?

He moved to walk past but was instead pushed up against the wall with Catelyn’s lips pressed against his and her hands on his shoulders, keeping him in place. Her tongue parted his lips and she pressed herself against him, he felt her nipples harden through the fabric of her dress and moaned into her mouth. He heard her moan in response and she then kissed him harder as he grabbed her slim waist and pulled her closer.

Then Cat suddenly pushed herself away from him and took a step back. She looked embarrassed and her cheeks were flushed pink. She looked adorable.

“I’m still mad at you” she said before storming down the hall, as if she was angry with herself, but Ned thought it’s still likely to be him.

He was breathless and he had to wait a moment for his blood to cool before he could enter the children’s room. When he entered he found that they were both asleep. It was late after all but they were usually up until later. They were noisy toddlers, and prone to tantrums so Ned and Catelyn usually took turns to settle them, tonight was his turn but she had been here.

Initially they had been in separate rooms but it quickly became apparent that keeping Robb and Jon separate was futile. He checked on Robb and then when he checked on Jon his heart nearly stopped.

There was a mark on his head where a kiss had been planted. It was from the red lip paint that Catelyn had taken to wearing. There had been a similar one on Robb but that had been turned into a smear by Robb’s little fist at the unwanted affection. Ned smiled. She may not have forgiven him for keeping secrets or appearing to slight her honour but it seemed that she had forgiven Jon. Not that there was anything to forgive.

Ned went straight to Catelyn’s rooms and knocked on the door. She opened the door a crack but Ned could still see that she was dressed only in her shift. She peered through at him, he could see her mouth twitch and he would swear that her lips twitched up and not down.

“My lord” she said. She sounded shy like the early months of their relationship

 “Cat, about Jon I-” _She really was getting in the habit of interrupting him._

“There is nothing to explain my lord. You are a good man”. She said opening the door wider. “Did you mean what you said in your solar? Before the kiss”

Ned’s heart was thudding in his chest and it was a struggle to get anything out.

“Yes”

She opened the door fully and stared at him. The light from the room made her shift nearly transparent and she was biting her bottom lip in the way she did when she was nervous. She stepped forward and raised her arms, draping them around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. They didn’t break the kiss as they walked into the room and fell onto the bed.

Ned pulled away and couldn't help but smile a little as Cat’s lips followed his.

“Are you still angry with me?” He asked.

Her smile lowered a fraction “Yes, but I’m sure you can make it up to me”

Ned leaned back down and pressed himself against her.

The construction on the sept would start in two days and he could not wait to see the look on her face. Also he was sure that he could start making his way up to her tonight and every other night as long as she would have him

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I don't get beta read so it would be a big help. I may edit later and add some smutt and better writing.


End file.
